Track-type vehicles (e.g., crawlers, excavators, tracked tree-felling machines) have an undercarriage typically with at least one track on each side of the vehicle. Each track typically includes an endless track chain, with ground-engaging shoes mounted thereon, trained about a drive sprocket, one or more idlers, and rollers. In many cases, each track chain includes a number of joints, each such joint interconnecting a first link set, having a first link and a second link, and a second link set, having a third link and a fourth link, for relative rotation between the first and second link sets as the track advances through its closed-loop path.